El alma más humana
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: Este es un regalo que hice para Electrica Cullen Black y Kokoro Black Las huespedes más lindas del universo . Es mi versión de la continuación de "The Host" con un pequeño guiño final a la de Electrica "Huésped nº37" - "Regalo de amor.
1. Un alma humana

**EL ALMA MÁS HUMANA**

**CAPITULO 1 – UN ALMA HUMANA**

***Nadie esta preparado para perder a nadie***

**Ian Pov****-**

Por que tardan tanto?- pregunto kyle muy inquieto al ver que la chicas llevaban mas de dos horas adentro. El calor en la camioneta era sofocante y probablemente el estaba mas incomodo que el resto ya que estaba sobre las colchas de lana en la parte de atras

-Son chicas kyle- respondió Melanie- dos "casi" adolecentes dejalas- la voz de Mel me recordó el por que no pude diferenciarlas nunca, Mel era bonita, si, pero Wanda era mas que eso. Wanda era especial. Diferente, divertida y por sobre todas las cosas era mia. Aunque debo admitir que desde que hacen estas "expediciones" me preocupaba mas de la cuenta

De lejos en la oscuridad del estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial se podían ver las siluetas de Sol y Wanda. Totalmente diferentes pero al mismo tiempo muy iguales, Venian llenas de bolsas, de diferentes tiendas, de comida, de ropa, de zapatos etc. Subieron a la camioneta sin siquiera prestarnos atención, ellas solo reian.

-Sol- la voz demandante de kyle hizo que ella volteara a mirarlo, sin dejar de sonreir

-Si?- pregunto muy risueña

-Se puede saber por que se demoraron tanto?- pregunto Jared, con ese tono que cree nos hace temblar cuando en realidad sabemos es de total preocupación paternal

-Relajense, vimos unas cosas que estamos seguras les gustaran a todos en las cuevas- respondió Wanda mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos sonreían y al mirarme se sonrojo como cada vez que nos mirábamos por mas de 2 segundos.

Despues de salir de la ciudad Sol, Wanda y yo cambiamos de asiento. Asi yo manejaría, Wanda en asiento del copiloto y Sol iria en el asiento trasero para recibir la reprimienda de Kyle

-que les tomo tanto tiempo?- pregunte un poco preocupado mientras Wanda tomaba mi mano y la besaba. Deje mi mano cerca de su rostro para acariciarla y ella sonrio

-Solo…cosas- esa fue su única respuesta

Despues de un par de horas de viaje, llegamos a las cuevas con las "compras" de nuestra expedición. Increiblemente esta vez nos tomo un dia. Solo tuvimos que ir a un centro comercial y esperar a las chicas. A kyle y a mi nos estaba volviendo locos, necesitábamos algo de "ACCION". Pero ver la sonrisa de Wanda al ver que nadie corria peligro me dejaba en paz conmigo mismo.

-Mel, Wanda!- Jamie gritaba desde la entrada de las cuevas donde las esperaba con los brazos extendidos para recibir sus abrazos- llegaron pronto

El resto de la gente llego a ver lo que habíamos traido y se entusiasmaron al ver que Wanda y Sol habían comprado ropa para cada uno de ellos. Hasta Jeb había recibido unos pantalones de su estilo.

Sonrei al ver lo dedicada que era mi mujer… mi mujer.. que bien se sentía decir eso. Desde hace algún tiempo que estábamos juntos como marido y mujer. Doc nos caso, junto con Melanie y Jared, Sol y Kyle y Candy y Burns (si, créanlo!)

-Mel, puedo hablar contigo un momento- la voz de mi mujer me llamo la atención entre los tantos murmullos que habían en la cocina y me percate que se decían algo al oído. Melanie sonrio y la tomo de la mano sacándola de ahí. Las segui pero al instante Wanda se dio la vuelta y me miro muy seria.

-Ian,amor, esto es algo que tengo que hacer con Mel, si no te importa

-Pero…- quise discutir pero sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de esa forma que me hacia darle todo lo que ella quisiera. Respire profundo y asentí. Ella sonrio al instante y me beso rápidamente en la mejilla

-Te amo- alcanzo a decir antes de perderse en la oscuridad de las cuevas  
Mel y Wanda nunca habían tenido un secreto ni conmigo ni con Jared asi que me hice el desentendido hasta encontrarme con mi "cuñado"

-Hey J, sabes que traman Mel y Wanda?- el me miro extrañado y sus cejas se juntaron de preocupación

-No por que?

-No lo se…están..extrañas- Jared comenzó a reir y solo me palmeo la espalda

-Tranquilo I, solo son chicas, ya oiste la respuesta de Mel - respondió el, y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación entre Jeb y Doc sobre la inmortalidad de las almas

Pasaban los minutos y las veía volver, aunque tampoco veía a casi ninguna mujer. A escepcion de Maggie y Sharon el resto de las mujeres estaban casi desaparecidas entre las cuevas. Despues de casi una hora, Llily y Trudy aparecieron muertas de la risa. Detrás de ella llego Mel,…sola. Me puse de pie y camine hacia ella pero no me presto atención

-Hey chicos!, quien quiere jugar?- pregunto con gran entusiasmo mostrando un balón de futbol americano . Los rostros de los hombres se iluminaron, enloquecieron y comenzaron a armar los equipos mientras salian hacia la sala de juegos. Me quede ahí,_** quizá Wanda vendría a buscarme…**_****

La ultima en salir fue Mel, me miro y dijo muy seria.

-Wanda no se sentía muy bien, decidió quedarse en en la habitación. Pero dijo que jugaras si querías

Sali corriendo de la cocina con el corazón en la mano. _**Que Wanda no se sentía bien? En que momento? Porque no me dijo nada? Y que jugara si queria? Acaso esa mujer no me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que yo estaria solo donde ella se encuentre?. **_****

Sin quererlo ya estaba planeando como sacarla de la habitación para llevarla al hospital.  
Llegue hasta las cuevas y abri nuestra puerta con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Entre a la habitación y mi corazón se detuvo.

**Wanda Pov******

Estar nerviosa era decir poco. Estaba extasiada, este cuerpo todavía me jugaba malas pasadas y su …no, mi corazón latia mil veces mas rápido de lo normal.

Cuando planeamos esto con Sol y Mel no esperaba que me causara tanto nerviosismo. Pero lo estaba y me gustaba. Sentada en el medio de los colchones de "nuestra" habitación lo estaba esperando ansiosa. El no iria a jugar, lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer que se quedarían paz pensando que yo me sentía mal.

Probablemente ya estaba planeando como convencerme de ir a ver a Doc.

Senti como corria por el pasillo y mi respiración que volvió a agitar. Me arregle el cabello poniendo unos cuantos mechones en uno de mis hombros, solo para que viera lo largo que estaba. Y para que pudiera ver también su regalo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta pude sentir su aroma. El único olor que me provocaba un nudo en el estomago de nerviosismo. Su cuerpo entro y nuevamente mi rostro se sonrojo. Las cientos de velas que Mel, Sol y yo encendimo iluminaban nuestro cuarto y me mostraron su sorpresa al verme. Su respiración estaba agitada y sonríe al saber que lo conocía demasiado bien, vino corriendo. Cerro suavemente la puerta dándome la espalda y luego se giro para apoyarse contra ella.

-Hey…- mi voz apenas salía asi que solo me limite a sonreírle

-Mel dijo que no te sentías muy bien…que?..- dijo un poco extrañado y a la vez exitado. Conocía muy bien ese tono. Su voz se oscureció un poco y eso agito mas mi respiración. Amaba oir ese tono conmigo

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me siento bien… tengo un poco de calor- mi voz sonaba muy infantil pero sabia que eran mis ojos los que el miraba, asi que baje la mirada, me arme de valor y lo mire con los ojos mas sensuales que pude.

-Oh…siento oir eso…mm ese…ese vestido es muy lindo- rei al ver como trataba de entablar una conversación conmigo cuando probablemente solo estaba imaginándonos desnudos. Me mordí el labio y me levante. El seguía ahí, apoyado contra la puerta haciéndome mas fácil el trabajo.

-Te gusta?- dije mientras caminaba hacia el- lo compre solo para ti.- logre que mi voz sonara mas sensual, y pude sentir que su respiración se agitaba mas aun mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. El vestido era un pequeño baby- doll blanco de seda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Pero eso era lo que quería, quería que no se imaginara nada, solo que sintiera. Las ultimas semanas no habíamos podido estar juntos debido a que los últimos integrado al clan eran niños. Y por lo mismo, las parejas no vimos _**forzados a "abandonarnos**_**" un tiempo para no espantarlos con nuestros "gritos", como Jamie decía. Pero por fin las cuevas nuevas estaban listas y los niños se habían ido. Además estábamos de aniversario. Teníamos que celebrarlo.**

Me puse de puntillas para besarlo, sin tocar su cuerpo. Puse mis labios sobre los suyo y lo oi gemir bajito, me retire rápidamente solo para mirarlo y sus ojos me demostraron que su preocupación se había ido por completo. Sin darme cuenta sus manos fueron rápidamente a mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo mientra su boca volvia a la mia.

Esta vez fui yo quien gimio, y muy fuerte al sentir sus manos bajar por mis caderas para tocar la piel desnuda de mis muslos. Su boca se había abierto camino por la mia, y su lengua me saboreaba solo como el sabia hacerlo. Mis manos llegaron a su cabello y lo incline mas hacia mi.

Una de sus manos bajo mas y me doblo la pierna subiéndola por la suya hasta su cadera. Entonces sentí lo que hace semanas no sentía. Su cuerpo ya había reaccionado y su pantalón me evidenciaba lo exitado que estaba. Solte su boca solo para poder respirar y sus labios bajaron por mi cuello.

-Oh, Ian..-su mano en mi rodilla me pego mas a el y pude sentir como la tela de su pantalón prácticamente se haría mil pedazos si no liberábamos pronto su erección.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad, lo empuje lejos. Camine unos pasos mas atrás y pude ver su cara de desaliento. Yo solo rei, camine hacia atrás llegando hasta los colchones con mis pies, al ver que el no se movia tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto

-No me acompañas?- dije sensualmente mientras bajaba uno de los tirantes del babydoll viendo como el se lamia los labios. Me mordí el labio y busque el otro tirante viéndolo caminar un paso hacia mi- buen chico.

Deje cae lo único que cubria mi cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Entonces supe que nuestro aniversario seria muy bien celebrado

**Ian Pov******

Su cuerpo iluminado por la luz de las velas me tenia impactado, las semanas de abstinencia definitivamente habían servido para que ella se comportara mas sensual de lo que ya era.

Camine hacia ella lentamente y sus labios se abrieron en un jadeo involuntario. Me saque la camisa antes de llegar a ella y su respiración ya había perdido el control. Quiso tocarme pero tome sus manos y las baje

-ahora me toca a mi- dije mientras soltaba sus muñecas y llevaba mis manos a esos dos montes blancos. Los acune y un exquisito gemido salió de su boca. Con mis pulgares roce suavemente sus pezones ya rozados de la exitacion y su espalda se arqueo, rápidamente para no perder el equilibrio se afirmo de mis brazos y cerro los ojos.

Mi querida mujer estaba disfrutando de una noche de las que amábamos, masajee sus senos unos minutos mientras volvia a besarla

-Oh Ian!- sus gemidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes pero por como siempre no me importo. Adoraba oírla asi.

Solte su cuerpo y le dije suavemente al oído que me dejara hacerla gozar. Pero ella negó con la cabeza , se retiro y se acosto en el medio de los colchones.

- esta noche ambos disfrutaremos- Entonces lentamente, sus piernas se abrieron dándome la mejor de las visiones. Ella se lamia los labios mientras una de sus manos que tenia sobre la cabeza comenzó a bajar por su cara, su cuello, lentamente paso por su clavicula y en medio de sus montes.

En mi vida había visto tal visión, me la estaba comiendo con los ojos y mi pantalón estaba a punto de explotar. Fue aun peor cuando cuando su mano bajo por su vientre hasta su centro y solto un suave suspiro.

-Cariño, lo vas a ahogar…dejalo salir- dijo mientras miraba mi pantalón- ven aquí y disfruta conmigo

Solo mi cuerpo reacciono… me saque el pantalón tan rápido como pude lo deje al aire libre mientras veía a Wanda acariciarse suavemente

-Ian.. cariño….-gimio despacito pero en sus ojos se veía la urgencia- no me hagas esperar

Me acoste encima de ella, y la bese con tanta desesperación que me asuste de lastimarla, pero al mirarla sus ojitos brillaban y una hermosa sonrisa se había clavado en su rostro.

-Te amo- dije antes de comenzar a entrar en ella. Los dos gemimos muy fuerte pero estabamos disfrutandolo como nunca.

**Wanda POV******

Hace semanas que habia soñado con esta noche. Esperando que el se desatara e hiciera exactamente lo que hacia ahora. Entraba fuerte en mi soltando un gemido cada vez que salia para entrar con mas fuerza aun.

-Wanda…wanda- sus gemidos y mi nombre entremedio hizo que me viniera por primera vez.- Eso nena…disfrutalo- decia mientras me besaba con desenfreno.

Empujo unas veces mas y pude sentir como su cuerpo se preparaba para mi. Entonces entre mis gemidos, sus jadeos y nuestros besos los dos compartimos los mas maravillosos orgasmos.

Cayo rendido sobre mi besando mi cuello como lo hacia cada vez que terminaba.  
Lentamente salio de mi y me acuno en su pecho hasta quedar completamente dormido

-Te amo Ian O`Shea- susurre bajito mientras me sentaba en los colchones y lo veia dormir.- espero sigas queriendome después de esto

**Ian Pov******

Su espalda desnuda frente a mi me lleno la noche. Aunque la imagen era hermosa me extraño verla despierta cuando ella siempre duerme mucho, especialmente después de nuestras noches "desenfrenadas" como dice Aaron.

Ella estaba extraña, desde hace unas noches que lo estaba pero supongo que era el hecho de que no podiamos meter ruido por los niños.

Me sente detrás de ella y la abrace con fuerza mientras besaba su hombro desnudo. Senti como temblaba ante el tacto y comprendi que no esperaba que me despertara aun

-Que ocurre amor?- pregunte cerca de su oido

-Nada- susurro bajito, haciendome creer que era verdad

-Wanda…eres una pesima mentirosa..- susurre entre risas tratando de bajar su miedo- ya deberias saber que te pillo cuando mientes

-No- solto sin mirarme- no es verdad… te he mentido Ian y no te diste cuenta

_**Quede helado… Cuando Ahora?, en que momento? esta noche?**_****

-Tranquilo amor, fue una hermosa noche- dijo mirandome de reojo y dandome una pequeña sonrisa- Pero las ultimas semanas te menti sobre mi salud.

_**Su salud?se estaba sintiendo mal? Acaso su cuerpo no estaba bien?**_****

-Wanda que..

-Shhh- siseo mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a mi. Metio su cabeza bajo mi cuello y me abrazo con fuerza- abrazame Ian… dime que todo va a salir bien

Pequeños sollozos comenzaron a salir de ella y mi miedo se hizo fecundo. Ella estaba enferma. Ella realmente tenia algo.

_*******************************__**  
**_**_Dios! Que le pasa a Wanda? Por que espero el aniversario para contarle esto? _**_**  
**_**_Chikas…Kokoro y Electrica, espero realmente que este pequeño fic les guste. Es una historia de 4 capis y tiene mucho amor, suspenso y lagrimas. Espero les guste por que lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes._**_**  
**_**_Las quierooooo_****UN ALMA HUMANA**

_Nadie esta preparado para perder a nadie*_

**Ian Pov-**

Por que tardan tanto?- pregunto kyle muy inquieto al ver que la chicas llevaban mas de dos horas adentro. El calor en la camioneta era sofocante y probablemente el estaba mas incomodo que el resto ya que estaba sobre las colchas de lana en la parte de atras

-Son chicas kyle- respondió Melanie- dos "casi" adolecentes dejalas- la voz de Mel me recordó el por que no pude diferenciarlas nunca, Mel era bonita, si, pero Wanda era mas que eso. Wanda era especial. Diferente, divertida y por sobre todas las cosas era mia. Aunque debo admitir que desde que hacen estas "expediciones" me preocupaba mas de la cuenta

De lejos en la oscuridad del estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial se podían ver las siluetas de Sol y Wanda. Totalmente diferentes pero al mismo tiempo muy iguales, Venian llenas de bolsas, de diferentes tiendas, de comida, de ropa, de zapatos etc. Subieron a la camioneta sin siquiera prestarnos atención, ellas solo reian.

-Sol- la voz demandante de kyle hizo que ella volteara a mirarlo, sin dejar de sonreir

-Si?- pregunto muy risueña

-Se puede saber por que se demoraron tanto?- pregunto Jared, con ese tono que cree nos hace temblar cuando en realidad sabemos es de total preocupación paternal

-Relajense, vimos unas cosas que estamos seguras les gustaran a todos en las cuevas- respondió Wanda mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos sonreían y al mirarme se sonrojo como cada vez que nos mirábamos por mas de 2 segundos.

Despues de salir de la ciudad Sol, Wanda y yo cambiamos de asiento. Asi yo manejaría, Wanda en asiento del copiloto y Sol iria en el asiento trasero para recibir la reprimienda de Kyle

-que les tomo tanto tiempo?- pregunte un poco preocupado mientras Wanda tomaba mi mano y la besaba. Deje mi mano cerca de su rostro para acariciarla y ella sonrio

-Solo…cosas- esa fue su única respuesta

Despues de un par de horas de viaje, llegamos a las cuevas con las "compras" de nuestra expedición. Increiblemente esta vez nos tomo un dia. Solo tuvimos que ir a un centro comercial y esperar a las chicas. A kyle y a mi nos estaba volviendo locos, necesitábamos algo de "ACCION". Pero ver la sonrisa de Wanda al ver que nadie corria peligro me dejaba en paz conmigo mismo.

-Mel, Wanda!- Jamie gritaba desde la entrada de las cuevas donde las esperaba con los brazos extendidos para recibir sus abrazos- llegaron pronto

El resto de la gente llego a ver lo que habíamos traido y se entusiasmaron al ver que Wanda y Sol habían comprado ropa para cada uno de ellos. Hasta Jeb había recibido unos pantalones de su estilo.

Sonrei al ver lo dedicada que era mi mujer… mi mujer.. que bien se sentía decir eso. Desde hace algún tiempo que estábamos juntos como marido y mujer. Doc nos caso, junto con Melanie y Jared, Sol y Kyle y Candy y Burns (si, créanlo!)

-Mel, puedo hablar contigo un momento- la voz de mi mujer me llamo la atención entre los tantos murmullos que habían en la cocina y me percate que se decían algo al oído. Melanie sonrio y la tomo de la mano sacándola de ahí. Las segui pero al instante Wanda se dio la vuelta y me miro muy seria.

-Ian,amor, esto es algo que tengo que hacer con Mel, si no te importa

-Pero…- quise discutir pero sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de esa forma que me hacia darle todo lo que ella quisiera. Respire profundo y asentí. Ella sonrio al instante y me beso rápidamente en la mejilla

-Te amo- alcanzo a decir antes de perderse en la oscuridad de las cuevas  
Mel y Wanda nunca habían tenido un secreto ni conmigo ni con Jared asi que me hice el desentendido hasta encontrarme con mi "cuñado"

-Hey J, sabes que traman Mel y Wanda?- el me miro extrañado y sus cejas se juntaron de preocupación

-No por que?

-No lo se…están..extrañas- Jared comenzó a reir y solo me palmeo la espalda

-Tranquilo I, solo son chicas, ya oiste la respuesta de Mel - respondió el, y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación entre Jeb y Doc sobre la inmortalidad de las almas

Pasaban los minutos y las veía volver, aunque tampoco veía a casi ninguna mujer. A escepcion de Maggie y Sharon el resto de las mujeres estaban casi desaparecidas entre las cuevas. Despues de casi una hora, Llily y Trudy aparecieron muertas de la risa. Detrás de ella llego Mel,…sola. Me puse de pie y camine hacia ella pero no me presto atención

-Hey chicos!, quien quiere jugar?- pregunto con gran entusiasmo mostrando un balón de futbol americano . Los rostros de los hombres se iluminaron, enloquecieron y comenzaron a armar los equipos mientras salian hacia la sala de juegos. Me quede ahí, quizá Wanda vendría a buscarme…

La ultima en salir fue Mel, me miro y dijo muy seria.

-Wanda no se sentía muy bien, decidió quedarse en en la habitación. Pero dijo que jugaras si querías

Sali corriendo de la cocina con el corazón en la mano. Que Wanda no se sentía bien? En que momento? Porque no me dijo nada? Y que jugara si queria? Acaso esa mujer no me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que yo estaria solo donde ella se encuentre?.

Sin quererlo ya estaba planeando como sacarla de la habitación para llevarla al hospital.  
Llegue hasta las cuevas y abri nuestra puerta con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Entre a la habitación y mi corazón se detuvo.

**Wanda Pov**

Estar nerviosa era decir poco. Estaba extasiada, este cuerpo todavía me jugaba malas pasadas y su …no, mi corazón latia mil veces mas rápido de lo normal.

Cuando planeamos esto con Sol y Mel no esperaba que me causara tanto nerviosismo. Pero lo estaba y me gustaba. Sentada en el medio de los colchones de "nuestra" habitación lo estaba esperando ansiosa. El no iria a jugar, lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer que se quedarían paz pensando que yo me sentía mal.

Probablemente ya estaba planeando como convencerme de ir a ver a Doc.

Senti como corria por el pasillo y mi respiración que volvió a agitar. Me arregle el cabello poniendo unos cuantos mechones en uno de mis hombros, solo para que viera lo largo que estaba. Y para que pudiera ver también su regalo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta pude sentir su aroma. El único olor que me provocaba un nudo en el estomago de nerviosismo. Su cuerpo entro y nuevamente mi rostro se sonrojo. Las cientos de velas que Mel, Sol y yo encendimo iluminaban nuestro cuarto y me mostraron su sorpresa al verme. Su respiración estaba agitada y sonríe al saber que lo conocía demasiado bien, vino corriendo. Cerro suavemente la puerta dándome la espalda y luego se giro para apoyarse contra ella.

-Hey…- mi voz apenas salía asi que solo me limite a sonreírle

-Mel dijo que no te sentías muy bien…que?..- dijo un poco extrañado y a la vez exitado. Conocía muy bien ese tono. Su voz se oscureció un poco y eso agito mas mi respiración. Amaba oir ese tono conmigo

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me siento bien… tengo un poco de calor- mi voz sonaba muy infantil pero sabia que eran mis ojos los que el miraba, asi que baje la mirada, me arme de valor y lo mire con los ojos mas sensuales que pude.

-Oh…siento oir eso…mm ese…ese vestido es muy lindo- rei al ver como trataba de entablar una conversación conmigo cuando probablemente solo estaba imaginándonos desnudos. Me mordí el labio y me levante. El seguía ahí, apoyado contra la puerta haciéndome mas fácil el trabajo.

-Te gusta?- dije mientras caminaba hacia el- lo compre solo para ti.- logre que mi voz sonara mas sensual, y pude sentir que su respiración se agitaba mas aun mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. El vestido era un pequeño baby- doll blanco de seda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Pero eso era lo que quería, quería que no se imaginara nada, solo que sintiera. Las ultimas semanas no habíamos podido estar juntos debido a que los últimos integrado al clan eran niños. Y por lo mismo, las parejas no vimos forzados a "abandonarnos" un tiempo para no espantarlos con nuestros "gritos", como Jamie decía. Pero por fin las cuevas nuevas estaban listas y los niños se habían ido. Además estábamos de aniversario. Teníamos que celebrarlo.

Me puse de puntillas para besarlo, sin tocar su cuerpo. Puse mis labios sobre los suyo y lo oi gemir bajito, me retire rápidamente solo para mirarlo y sus ojos me demostraron que su preocupación se había ido por completo. Sin darme cuenta sus manos fueron rápidamente a mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo mientra su boca volvia a la mia.

Esta vez fui yo quien gimio, y muy fuerte al sentir sus manos bajar por mis caderas para tocar la piel desnuda de mis muslos. Su boca se había abierto camino por la mia, y su lengua me saboreaba solo como el sabia hacerlo. Mis manos llegaron a su cabello y lo incline mas hacia mi.

Una de sus manos bajo mas y me doblo la pierna subiéndola por la suya hasta su cadera. Entonces sentí lo que hace semanas no sentía. Su cuerpo ya había reaccionado y su pantalón me evidenciaba lo exitado que estaba. Solte su boca solo para poder respirar y sus labios bajaron por mi cuello.

-Oh, Ian..-su mano en mi rodilla me pego mas a el y pude sentir como la tela de su pantalón prácticamente se haría mil pedazos si no liberábamos pronto su erección.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad, lo empuje lejos. Camine unos pasos mas atrás y pude ver su cara de desaliento. Yo solo rei, camine hacia atrás llegando hasta los colchones con mis pies, al ver que el no se movia tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto

-No me acompañas?- dije sensualmente mientras bajaba uno de los tirantes del babydoll viendo como el se lamia los labios. Me mordí el labio y busque el otro tirante viéndolo caminar un paso hacia mi- buen chico.

Deje cae lo único que cubria mi cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Entonces supe que nuestro aniversario seria muy bien celebrado

**Ian Pov**

Su cuerpo iluminado por la luz de las velas me tenia impactado, las semanas de abstinencia definitivamente habían servido para que ella se comportara mas sensual de lo que ya era.

Camine hacia ella lentamente y sus labios se abrieron en un jadeo involuntario. Me saque la camisa antes de llegar a ella y su respiración ya había perdido el control. Quiso tocarme pero tome sus manos y las baje

-ahora me toca a mi- dije mientras soltaba sus muñecas y llevaba mis manos a esos dos montes blancos. Los acune y un exquisito gemido salió de su boca. Con mis pulgares roce suavemente sus pezones ya rozados de la exitacion y su espalda se arqueo, rápidamente para no perder el equilibrio se afirmo de mis brazos y cerro los ojos.

Mi querida mujer estaba disfrutando de una noche de las que amábamos, masajee sus senos unos minutos mientras volvia a besarla

-Oh Ian!- sus gemidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes pero por como siempre no me importo. Adoraba oírla asi.

Solte su cuerpo y le dije suavemente al oído que me dejara hacerla gozar. Pero ella negó con la cabeza , se retiro y se acosto en el medio de los colchones.

- esta noche ambos disfrutaremos- Entonces lentamente, sus piernas se abrieron dándome la mejor de las visiones. Ella se lamia los labios mientras una de sus manos que tenia sobre la cabeza comenzó a bajar por su cara, su cuello, lentamente paso por su clavicula y en medio de sus montes.

En mi vida había visto tal visión, me la estaba comiendo con los ojos y mi pantalón estaba a punto de explotar. Fue aun peor cuando cuando su mano bajo por su vientre hasta su centro y solto un suave suspiro.

-Cariño, lo vas a ahogar…dejalo salir- dijo mientras miraba mi pantalón- ven aquí y disfruta conmigo

Solo mi cuerpo reacciono… me saque el pantalón tan rápido como pude lo deje al aire libre mientras veía a Wanda acariciarse suavemente

-Ian.. cariño….-gimio despacito pero en sus ojos se veía la urgencia- no me hagas esperar

Me acoste encima de ella, y la bese con tanta desesperación que me asuste de lastimarla, pero al mirarla sus ojitos brillaban y una hermosa sonrisa se había clavado en su rostro.

-Te amo- dije antes de comenzar a entrar en ella. Los dos gemimos muy fuerte pero estabamos disfrutandolo como nunca.

**Wanda POV**

Hace semanas que habia soñado con esta noche. Esperando que el se desatara e hiciera exactamente lo que hacia ahora. Entraba fuerte en mi soltando un gemido cada vez que salia para entrar con mas fuerza aun.

-Wanda…wanda- sus gemidos y mi nombre entremedio hizo que me viniera por primera vez.- Eso nena…disfrutalo- decia mientras me besaba con desenfreno.

Empujo unas veces mas y pude sentir como su cuerpo se preparaba para mi. Entonces entre mis gemidos, sus jadeos y nuestros besos los dos compartimos los mas maravillosos orgasmos.

Cayo rendido sobre mi besando mi cuello como lo hacia cada vez que terminaba.  
Lentamente salio de mi y me acuno en su pecho hasta quedar completamente dormido

-Te amo Ian O`Shea- susurre bajito mientras me sentaba en los colchones y lo veia dormir.- espero sigas queriendome después de esto

**Ian Pov**

Su espalda desnuda frente a mi me lleno la noche. Aunque la imagen era hermosa me extraño verla despierta cuando ella siempre duerme mucho, especialmente después de nuestras noches "desenfrenadas" como dice Aaron.

Ella estaba extraña, desde hace unas noches que lo estaba pero supongo que era el hecho de que no podiamos meter ruido por los niños.

Me sente detrás de ella y la abrace con fuerza mientras besaba su hombro desnudo. Senti como temblaba ante el tacto y comprendi que no esperaba que me despertara aun

-Que ocurre amor?- pregunte cerca de su oido

-Nada- susurro bajito, haciendome creer que era verdad

-Wanda…eres una pesima mentirosa..- susurre entre risas tratando de bajar su miedo- ya deberias saber que te pillo cuando mientes

-No- solto sin mirarme- no es verdad… te he mentido Ian y no te diste cuenta

Quede helado… _Cuando Ahora?, en que momento? esta noche?_

-Tranquilo amor, fue una hermosa noche- dijo mirandome de reojo y dandome una pequeña sonrisa- Pero las ultimas semanas te menti sobre mi salud.

_Su salud?se estaba sintiendo mal? Acaso su cuerpo no estaba bien?_

-Wanda que..

-Shhh- siseo mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a mi. Metio su cabeza bajo mi cuello y me abrazo con fuerza- abrazame Ian… dime que todo va a salir bien

Pequeños sollozos comenzaron a salir de ella y mi miedo se hizo fecundo. Ella estaba enferma. Ella realmente tenia algo.

*********  
este es un regalito que les habia echo a mi hermanita Electrica y a Kokoro...espero les guste ahora a las otras chicas!  
Consta de 5 capis...con sus altibajo pero esta historia me encanto en cuanto comenze a escribirla!  
jajajaj**


	2. Asumienso, aceptando, temiendo y amando

**II Asumiendo, aceptando, amando y temiendo****  
**

****

**Wanda pov******

No esperaba que despertara tan pronto y del miedo que tenia no logre controlar las lagrimas. Solo quería que no dejara de amarme. No podría soportarlo.

-Shhh. Nena, todo estará bien..-decia en susurros acariciando mi espalda desnuda y dejándome sus grandes manos sobre los hombros me alejo de el para verme a los ojos- Wanda?. Que ocurre bebe?

-yo… yo tengo miedo Ian- mis palabras salian sin sentido y tenia miedo de decir las cosas equivocadas. Cerre los ojos por un minuto y respire profundo- Tengo que hacer una confesión

Al abrir los ojos el solo estaba mirándome preocupado y me sentí increíblemente culpable por hacerle esto

-Ian.. estas ultimas semanas me he sentido… diferente- dije tratando de usar la palabra correcta

-Entonces si has estado enferma- dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco molesto… _**Vamos Wanda ármate de valor!**_****

-No.. no enferma…diferente- levante la mano antes que el me interrumpiera- por favor si no lo digo ya creo que voy a entrar en pánico- EL cerro la boca y asintió- Hace unas semanas que estoy durmiendo mas de lo normal, tengo nauseas y las verdad es que el cuerpo no estaba reaccionando como yo esperaba. Lo sentía diferente. No sabia explicarlo y la verdad es que me estaba dando miedo.

-Pero por que no lo dijiste?- interrumpió el

-Ian!- gruñi- porfavor!

-Lo siento Wanda pero al parecer no confias en mi- dijo alejándose de mi y poniéndose los pantalones. Me cubri el cuerpo con la sabana que tenia a los pies y le di la espalda

-Huyes incluso antes que te lo diga- dije en susurros

-No!, No soy como tu, no te ocultaría nada - contesto molesto ya de pie a mi lado- voy a buscar a Doc, vamos a averiguar que es lo que tienes!

-Para que? si ya se que es lo que tengo!- respondi igual de molesta volviéndome para mirarlo furiosa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se hinco para quedar a mi altura. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y limpio las traicioneras lagrimas que corrian por mi mejilla

-Wanda- dijo bajito- lo siento…amor lo siento.. pero tengo terror a que te pase algo… dime que es lo que tienes… porfavor

Cerre mis ojos al ver los de el tan asustados y apoye mi frente con la de el.

-Recuerdas por que hace unos meses Jared se fue de expedición..solo y no volvió en una semana.

-Si- dijo serio- pero que tiene que ver…

-Recuerdas que es lo que lo puso tan furioso para hacerlo- interrumpi

-Si, Mel, ella le….le confeso que estaba… embarazada- la ultima palabra salio en un susurro y por su tono de voz sabia que el lo había descubierto

-Por favor no te vayas- dije mientras volvia a llorar- por favor no salgas de aquí molesto conmigo, no podría soportarlo…

-Wanda, Para, para!-grito haciéndome saltar. Estaba enojado, tal como Jared lo estuvo con Mel por esa semana. Ian era como Jared. No quería hijos , no todavía. No en las cuevas.

Lo oi suspirar y su voz salió en un susurro

- Nena abre los ojos porfavor- Respire profundo antes de hacerlo y al abrirlos me encontré con su rostro palido, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca entreabierta. Trago en seco antes de hablar y aun asi la voz le salio casi imperceptible- me estas diciendo que estas …?

Asenti mientras volvia a llorar.

-No no, no llores bebe por favor Wanda, dimelo- lo mire extrañada y el volvió a repetir- dimelo Wanda. Dimelo

-Lo siento- dije preguntándome si era eso lo que esperaba

-No!, no eso!- dijo frunciendo el ceño pero con los ojos brillantes -Dime que es lo que tienes, dimelo con todas sus letras, dame la noticia tu.

-Estoy embarazada Ian, Desde hace 6 semanas. Voy a tener un hijo

Su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que su rostro brillo como jamás pensé que lo haría. Me beso muy rápido en los labios y luego negó con la cabeza

-No cariño, no vas a tener un hijo- lo mire espantada pero volvió a sonreir tan grande que pensé que se había vuelto loco- "VAMOS" a tener un hijo…. o una hija no importa, un ser, fruto de nuestro amor

No lo podía creer, Ian si se diferenciaba de Jared después de todo. El estaba feliz. El estaba radiante y sus besos eran cada momento mas tiernos mas dulces.

-Entonces no estas enojado?- pregunte extrañada sin entender su reacción y mucho menos la de Jared. Entonces el se puso muy serio

-Si, si lo estoy- respondió al cabo de un minuto.- debiste confiar en mi Wanda, debiste haberme dicho lo que sentías. Los síntomas, no lo se, lo que estabas sintiendo

-Lo se, lo se amor, es solo que..

-Lo se Wanda. Y esta bien – dijo mirándome mientras la sonrisa volvia a aparecer- entonces fuiste donde Mel?

Asenti

-Ella te dijo que hacer?

Volvi a asentir

-Me vas a aplicar la ley del hielo otra vez?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Haciéndome reir

-No

-Bien, ahora- dijo reflexionando- como lo supiste sin ver a Doc?- ok, el tenia mas curiosidad que yo

-Mel me dijo que debía comprar en la farmacia- respondi por inercia-una prueba de embarazo casera. La compre hoy y por eso Sol y yo nos demoramos mas de lo normal. Ella estuvo conmigo cuando salio positivo.

El asentía a medida que oia y luego me miro con extrañeza

-Me dices que Mel y Sol, lo sabían antes que yo

-lo siento- respondi dándole la razón

-No cariño, no lo sientas, me alegra saber que tus amigas están ahí para ti- dijo con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos- pero ahora que lo sabemos tenemos que ir donde Doc, no se nada de niños y la verdad es que tenemos que hacer los arreglos para que el bebe este a salvo.

Me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se levanto para colocarse la camisa

-Ian?- pregunte aun preocupada mientras me ponía de pie junto con el

-Si?- dijo mirándome sonriente

-no te preocupa?- el me miro extrañado con la pregunta y negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que no entendió la pregunta- No te preocupa como saldrá el niño? El bebe?...digo, con un padre humano y una madre extraterrestre…

El me sento en los colchones y se sento a mi lado abrazandome con fuerza

-Salga como salga, humano, alma, me da lo mismo Wanda- dijo en mi oído- es nuestro. Es tuyo y mio. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Sonrei al comprender cuanto amaba a este hombre y lo abrace con mas fuerza llenando mis pulmones con su olor

-Te puedo preguntar algo?- solto de repente y yo asentí- Por eso lo de esta noche?- lo mire mientras el señalaba las velas, las telas alrededor de nuestros colchones y el camisón en el suelo. Rei ante su idea y negué con la cabeza

-Eso fue para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario. Esta noche era nuestra, mañana será de Mel y pasado mañana será de Sol- El asintió conforme con la respuesta pero yo podía agregar algo mas- y por que yo estaba un poquito mas desesperada

-Desesperada? Pregunto perplejo. Arrugue la nariz y rei nerviosa. El quería completa sinceridad verdad?. Ok, aquí va

-Mel dice que las hormonas me hacen desearte mas de lo que suelo hacerlo- respondi mirándolo a los ojos y encontré ese brillo que vi hace un par de horas atrás- me ponen un poco mas "fogosa?"

-de verdad?- asentí y rei al ver que su cuerpo se pegaba mas al mio- y cuanto tengo que esperar para que las hormonas vuelvan a actuar?- pregunto con esa exquisita voz ronca

Me aleje de el y retire la sabana de mi cuerpo

-creo que ya estaban reaccionando hace unos minutos- respondi mientras el volvia a mi boca, esta vez concientes de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Celebrando un año de "matrimonio" y la llegada de nuestro bebe

*********************************  
2 meses después….

-Creo que este se vera muy lindo en el bebe de Mel- dijo Sol mientras me mostraba un trajecito pequeño de color azul

La tienda de ropa de Bebe que tenia el centro comercial tenia mucha variedad de colores y texturas y había que decirlo, Sol se estaba emocionando mucho con ser la tia favorita de alguno de ellos.

Sabia que Ian, Jared, Kyle y Mel estaban esperando en el estacionamiento subterráneo a solo 5 minutos de distancia pero algo me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Estaba incomoda

-Sol, podemos volver la próxima semana. Ya con esto es suficiente- dije mientras tomaba un par de cosas de bebe mas los implementos necesarios como el biberón, pañales etc.

Sol me miro de lo mas extrañada pero desde hace días que le había contado que tenia un mal presentimiento asi que asintió, tomo lo justo y caminamos a la "caja"

Entonces al mirar hacia afuera de la tienda mi cuerpo se congelo. Sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo en los mios y luego siguieron observando a los demás

-Wanda… que ocurre?- pregunto Sol mirándome extrañada. Me di la vuelta y la mire con miedo en los ojos

-El que acaba de pasar es un buscador. El de chamarra azul y pantalones negro. Cabello rubio

Sol lo miro por solo unos segundos y asintió

-Ok, pasa esto por el inventario y tomaremos dos caminos, nos demoraremos mas pero nos aseguraremos que no nos siguen- dijo controlando la situación mientras mis piernas temblaban- ahora Wanda controlate!- asentí respirando profundo y fui hasta el laser de inventarios.

Sonrei a la chica de la caja y ella amablemente me devolvió la sonrisa

-Guau!, supongo que son muchos bebes- dijo mientras pasaba las prendas por el sensor

-Si. Lo son. Muchas amigas tendran bebes estos días

-Supongo que habran preparado todo verdad?

-perdon?

-Para el retiro- la mire con dudas y ella sonrio- lo han dado por las noticias estos últimos días

-Oh, no las he visto. Este cuerpo suele agotarse rápidamente y me duermo en cuanto llego a casa

-mm, - dijo y siguio pasando todo por el sensor- ok, te cuento, los ancianos han decidido que a la hora de dar a luz los bebes sean retirados inmediatamente de las madres

-Por que?- pregunte espantada. Y agradeci que la joven alma no se diera cuenta

-Al parecer, las que se convertían en madres lograban desarrollar algo humano y se ponían violentas al ver que si pasaban mas tiempo con los niños y eran alejados de ellas.- dijo como si eso no fuera increíblemente grave como lo era para mi- asi que al momento de nacer, los bebes son llevados de inmediato a clínicas especializadas para colocar de inmediato un alma… Por eso necesito los nombres de sus amigas

-Oh- respondi con un intento de tranquilidad- si, claro, Green Flower, Sunny Day y Nigth ligth. Todas viven en California.

-listo!Todo esta escaneado. Espero que sus amigas tengan una buena entrega.  
Tenia que evitar por todos los medios llorar. Asi que tome las bolsas y agredeci velozmente a la joven. Busque a Sol por todos lados y me asuste de no encontrarla. Mire para la salida de la tienda y ahí estaba ella. Muy calmada mirando al buscador.

-Tenemos que irnos Sol, ahora- dije mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hasta los asensores

-Pero tenemos que…

-No hay tiempo Sol, vámonos ahora.

Las puertas del asensor se abrieron y nos encontramos con dos buscadores mas. Mis piernas tiritaban de miedo y solo asentí en forma de saludo

-Señoritas- dijo uno de ellos

-Buenas tardes- respondimos nosotras

-Por favor- dijo el otro- tengan cuidado, al parecer hay humanos por aca.

-Un humano!- pregunto Sol espantada

-Si, pero no hay que temer, lo encontraremos, aunque es mas recomendable que se  
vayan a sus casas

Asentimos pero entonces uno de ellos se fijo en las bolsas

-Sabe la regla verdad?- me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo sonreí

-Claro, aunque no son para mi estoy segura que mis amigas lo saben. Si no, yo misma se los hare saber.

Ambos asintieron y caminaron hasta el rubio que estaba a la salida de la tienda.

Entramos al asensor y sin dejar de actuar con normalidad agradecimos que nadie mas quisiera subir a el.

-Que fue eso de "la regla"?

Le explique rápidamente cual era la nueva regla que habían instalado los ancianos y Sol se espanto. Llegamos hasta el ultimo subterráneo, caminamos rápidamente hasta el auto y rogue por que ninguno de los chicos le diera por estirar las piernas. Subimos sin siquiera mirar hacia los asientos traseros y puse el auto en marcha de inmediato.

-Wanda?- la voz de Mel, me hizo saltar- no puedes irte todavía

-Porque no?- un silencio supultural me dejo con los nervios de punta- por que no Mel!

-Kyle e Ian fueron a…

-Que?- Sol y yo gritamos del miedo que esas palabras nos provocaron

-Que pasa?- pregunto Jared. Mis ojos viajaban por toda la oscuridad del lugar buscando sus siluetas. Mi respiración se agito del miedo. Eso era malo, al menos eso había dicho Doc. _**Rayos Ian O`Shea! No me puedo agitar! ya veras cuando lleguemos a las cuevas!**_****

Esas serian las primeras palabra que ese hombre recibiría al momento de volver a verlo

De pronto la puerta de las escaleras se abrió de golpe. Una gran silueta salió corriendo de ahí y se dirigía hacia el auto. Jared y Mel se agacharon de inmediato y mis ojos trataron de adivinar si era unos de los buscadores o uno de los chicos… y si era uno de los chicos por que solo venia uno?

-Kyle!- el grito de Sol fue ahogado por el alivio que sentía mientras que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Kyle subió rápidamente a la parte trasera del auto y jadeando grito que arrancaramos

-Donde esta tu hermano?- grite antes de volver a avanzar

-Que?- dijo el mientras miraba para todos lados- el no ha llegado?

-Maldicion!- gritaba Jared y Kyle intento bajarse del auto para ir a buscarlo, pero Sol lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo tiro de vuelta al auto

-A donde crees que vas?

-A buscar a mi hermano, se vino segundos antes…el tenia que haber llegado

-Kyle?- el me miro por el espejo retrovisor con la peor cara de espanto que jamás le había visto- donde fue la ultima vez que lo viste?

-4º piso, cerca de la tienda del bebe, Ian quería comprar algo para el bebe- el tonto de mi marido fue directo donde los buscadores. Perfecto!

-MALDITO IAN O`SHEA!- mi grito salió de la nada y los chicos quedaron estupefactos al oírme y no decían nada aun cuando me vieron bajar del auto- Sol llevate a los chicos hasta le esquina de siempre, ponte en contacto con Burns y Candy.. tienes el numero?- ella asintió nerviosa mientras veía como os ojos de Mel se ponían cristalinos. Ella me conocía bien, sabia lo que había decidido- Jared. Si no llamo en 12 horas al teléfono publico de contacto, te los llevas a las cuevas y los alertas para el traslado.

-Pero..

-No Jared, escuchame! Solo tu sabes el camino al escondite de Russel, es el que tiene menos gente y podrá ayudarte a esconderlos a todos. Si pasan las 12 horas y no oiste nada de mi llamaras a Gail y le diras que estan en peligro. Ian ha ido mas de una vez a su bunker y lo pondría en juego…

-Wanda no tienes que hacer esto- decía Mel entre sollozos- por favor , no te quiero perder de nuevo

-Mel, te quiero, pero el es mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo. Soy un alma tengo un punto a favor en esto- mire a Kyle quien tenia la mirada perdida en la nada. Tenia miedo, tanto miedo como cuando vio que Jodi no despertaba, miedo de perder a su hermano. Grite para llamar su atencion- Hey! Lo voy a traer de vuelta. El no se ira fácilmente, lo sabes- el asintió rápidamente- el va a luchar.

-Wanda- la voz de Jared en la parte trasera me consolo como un padre- eres el alma mas humana que conozco. Pero sabes que le pondrán un buscador..

-Lo se, Jared, y gracias ese fue un hermoso cumplido…pero no podría vivir sin el- Mel me entrego mi bolso y saco su cabeza del auto para besar mi frente

-Ten cuidado Hermanita…porfavor, no pretendo llegar a las cuevas y decirle a Jamie que te perdimos a ti y al bebe

-No va a ser necesario Mel, lo traeré de vuelta…lo juro por mi vida.- dije mientras me alejaba un paso del auto para que Sol comprendiera la urgencia de llevárselo.

El auto no se marchaba y podía ver como Sol lloraba junto con Melanie.

-Sol Vete de aqui! Grite mientras yo corria hacia el acensor. No me detuve a mirar, solo sabia que tenia que llegar a la salida del centro comercial, probablemente ya lo tenían y tenia que averiguara a que clínica se lo llevarían.

Mientras subia cada piso mis piernas temblaban, no sabia si mi plan funcionaria pero el no se iria asi como asi.

"_**por favor, por favor… que no se hayan ido todavía… Ian, amor, aguanta por mi…por tu bebe, por tu hija,por nuestra familia **_****

********************  
_**Ok, este capi no terminaba asi, pero al comenzar a escribir las palabras surgieron tal y como están, discúlpenme las palabras repetidas pero eras las necesarias. Y eran las que salian de mis dedos (jijijjijiji)**__**  
**__**Tranquilas que Ian aunque no estará a salvo, su amor por Wanda si lo hara.**__**  
**__**Electrica, le achuntaste cariño! Si van a tener un bebe! Y fíjense bien en la ultima parte ahí sabran algo mas.**_


	3. Llevarlo a casa

**III Llevarlo a casa**

**Ian Pov**

Rayos! Elegi el peor momento y lugar para hacerle caso a Kyle.  
Despues que el hombre de la chamarra azul nos mirara unos segundos todo se volvió un caos.

Por unos segundo vi como se reunia con otros dos hombre y mientras yo me acercaba a la tienda de bebes solo podía imaginara a Wanda con nuestro hijo en brazos. Entonces Kyle se tenso

-Ian, camina hacia las escaleras ahora- dijo en voz tan baja que sabia solo yo podría oir. Entonces el reflejo de las siluetas en el aparador de la tienda me mostro como los tres bichos caminaban hacia nosotros

-Vete a las escaleras yo ire por la entrada principal, bajare por las de emergencia

-Pero..

-Ahora!- grite y corri cuando vi que los hombre no nos miraron por una milésima de segundos. Senti que las pisadas se alejaban de mi y corri rápidamente por las escaleras mecanicas de la plaza principal. Solo espero que Wanda tenga el auto encendido

Podia oir los gritos de los hombre detrás mio, pero cada momento se alejaban mas y rogue por que Kyle fuera igual de rápido que hace un par de años. Esto de solo esperar las comprar nos había hecho olvidar lo que era huir.

Sali por la plaza principal del primer piso y corri hasta las escaleras de emergencia pero en ese instante vi salir de detrás de la puerta a un hombre casi igual al anterior, como un antiguo agente del FBI, probablemente lo habían sido en humanos.

Me di la vuelta en segundo pero algo fuerte me golpeo la cabeza.  
Cai de bruses en el suelo y por unos instantes perdi el fue lo primero que pensé al momento que todo se volvia negro…wanda amor…perdóname

Abri los ojos pero todo seguía negro, podía oir todo pero mi cuerpo no se movia, sentía las manos tensas a mis costados y mi espalda estaba adolorida. Mis piernas también estaban inmóviles.. será que ya me habían invadido?. Senti que mi cuerpo se movio y comprendi, gracias a una tenue capa de luz, que tenia los ojos cubiertos, estaba acostado en alguna especie de camilla y era trasladado a algún lugar amarrado a ella.

Todo era un murmullo y sentía que el cuerpo se me entumecía

La camilla se movio bruscamente y con ese movimiento me golpee la cabeza.

-Disculpe…disculpe!- el grito de una mujer que corria hacia nosotros me llamo la atención- Hola- _Wanda?_ -hola, es usted un sanador?

-No señorita, no lo soy, pero puedo llevarla con uno- dijo un hombre a mi lado- le ocurre algo?

-oh! Si, es mi primer mes aquí –_era ella! Que rayos hacia aquí!_- y aun no logro conocer bien este cuerpo- Probablemente se estaba sonrojando al dar mediana mentira- y me lastime con un… como se llama?

-Algo afilado?

-Si!, al salir del centro comercial me corte la pierna y me dijieron que ustedes podían ayudarme

-No señorita pero porfavor, suba- dijo otro de los hombres al otro lado de mi cabeza. Pude oir como uno de ellos se movia para hacerle un espacio- esta bien….señorita se encuentra bien?

-Oh, si..es solo que …es eso un humano?- pregunto con voz espantada

-si, pero no se preocupe que esta totalmente controlado. Ahora suba porfavor

Senti como el auto, o probablemente Ambulancia en la que estábamos se movio y comprendi que ella subió con nosotros._ DIOS! POR QUE SE ARRIESGABA DE ESA MANERA! que no entendia que ya estaba todo perdido?_

-A donde vamos?- pregunto con su hermosa voz de niña ingenua….Dios!como extrañaría aquella voz

-al hospital de Sta Clara a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, estará en casa antes de la cena- dijo amablemente y quizás, coquetamente uno de ellos. Empuñe mi mano al saber que alguien mas la estaba mirando con otros ojos que no fuera yo

-Puedo preguntarles algo?- dijo ella con tono casual. Ella realmente había aprendido a mentir. Supuse que los hombre habían asentido al oír que ella hablaba de nuevo- Estoy aprendiendo algunas palabras significativas de los humanos y queria saber que significaba **"Lucha"?**

Un pequeño roce en mi pierna contra algo me dio a entender que era ella la que estaba tocándome imperceptiblemente. **"lucha" esa palabra era para mi**

Uno de los hombres le explico que significaba y luego Wanda volvió a hablar

-Entonces que significa **"lucha con todas tus fuerzas"**?- volvi a sentir aquel roce y comprendi que me lo estaba diciendo a mi. Me estaba pidiendo que luchara. ASi lo haría, por ella y por nuestro hijo

Entonces la voz de ella se espanto y pregunto –Que es eso?- un pinchazo en mi brazo hizo que todo comenzara a volverse negro. No no no!

**Wanda Pov**

No lo puedo creer era la segunda vez que me cortaba por voluntad propia, pero tenia que reconocer que amban razones valían la pena. Pero estar al lado de el, sin poder salvarlo sin poder tocarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien hizo que dudara de mi plan.

Mas ahora que habían puesto un nuevo medicamento del que no sabíamos nada. "NOOO", pude ver como su mano empuñada quedaba completamente lacia y mi pánico aumento

Al menos sabia que me había escuchado, sabia que había entendido mis palabras y rogue por que realmente lo hiciera asi

Llegamos al hospital a unos 10 minutos de distancia del centro comercial y recordé de memoria el numero al que tenia que llamar para comunicarme con Mel, el otro de Burn y el siguiente de Max.

Vi como llevaban la camilla al fondo del hospital mientras a mi me trasladaban a curaciones. Entonces vi un gran letrero que decía: " IMPLANTACION" , acaso las almas eramos tan obvias? no! yo no era una alma...al menos eso habia dicho Ian los ultimos meses...yo ya era humana...

_Ian..Ian amor mio lucha porfavor... sin ti no podre seguir_

-hola cariño, como te llamas?- pregunto un mujer con cara de amabilidad quitandome la vision de su camilla perderse al doblar la esquina de un pasillo

-uhm hola, me llamo, New moon in the twilight

-Hola luna nueva. Soy Ninfa, soy sanadora asi que te arreglare ese corte.

-Hey Luna nueva!- grito el hombre que se llevaba a mi esposo- un gusto conocerte- solo sonreí y asentí. Entonces pensé en que quizá conocerlo me ayudaría en alguna ocacion

-Hey!, no se tu nombre?- dije mirándolo asustada

-Burning tree

Despues de 15 minutos de limpieza y conversación Ninfa se fue dejándome cerca del teléfono para que llamara a "mis padres"

Espere a que nadie me viera y camine hasta el teléfono, marque el numero de Burns y espere que contestaran

-Alo?- dijo amablamente la voz de una muchacha y reconoci la voz de Candy

-Hola, soyWwanda

-Oh, lo llamo de inmediato!- respondió de forma acelerada

-Wanda?- la voz de Burns era de absoluta seriedad- Jared me ha contando todo, donde estas?

-En el Sta Clara, en el 2 piso, se lo llevaron al 4º donde hacen la inserción.

-Ok, esperame ahí, busca el lugar mas escondido , estare ahí en menos de dos horas… ya lo insertaron?

-no lo se- mi voz se corto al saber que probablemente asi era.

-esta bien Wanda, no estas sola, ok?. Ve esperame por ahí. Sabes que haras?

-Si, espero que funcione pero te necesito para esto

La llamada se corto al instante y comprendi que Burns venia en camino.

*****************************************

-Estas segura de esto?- pregunto Bruns

-Funcionara?- agrego Nate

-No lo se …no lo se, pero es el único plan que tengo, hay que evitar que hable con los buscadores- dije mientras tiritaba- lo único que se es que el va a luchar pero hay que llevárselo hoy mismo. Después de eso será muy tarde

-Ok,- dijo Nate para el era una buena respuesta, se veía muy seguro y confiado con esta idea- es un buen plan…sabes donde esta?

-Si, registre el lugar haciéndoles creer que buscaba la cafetería lo encontré en una sala a dos pisos arriba de nosotros. Solo espero no lo hayan movido en este rato-

-probablemente no lo han hecho, ya es muy tarde y lo mas seguro es que esperaran a que el buscador se asegure que Ian ya no esta

Temble ante esa idea y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas….no, no, el lucharía, por mi, por nuestro amor ,y por nuestro hijo

-Estas lista?

Asenti

-Solo asegurate que el cloroformo este en tu mano al momento de hacerlo. Ok?- dije a Burns quien me miraba muy serio, el asintió y dejamos a Nate quien iria a buscarnos en el auto en el estacionamiento de maternidad. Caminamos por los pasillos con total tranquilidad y llegamos a la puerta donde recordé que su cuerpo estaba intacto e inerte.

Pero al abrir la puerta me congele. Estaba sentado en la camilla con la vista perdida. Le hice señas a Burns, había que actuar rápidamente si queríamos que esto funcionara. Respire profundo y entre

-Hey!- entre saludando al alma en el, suponiendo que lo habían insertado.- como te sientes?

-Hey Luna nueva, como estas?- me congele, era el?, el había decidido meterse en el cuerpo de _mi hombre?_?. La ira me subió por el cuerpo y por primera vez fui yo quien la estaba sintiendo y no el cuerpo. El "tipo" me miro y frunció el ceño- que haces aquí?

-No lo sabes aun?- pregunte asegurándome que Ian aun luchaba, lo vi mover la cabeza como si con el movimiento lograra sacudir a Ian- Estoy aquí por ti- dije mientras miraba su lucha interna.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi con espanto y entonces supe que era la hora, me acerque a el sin que el pusiera oposición

-Lo siento amor- dije al momento que mi mano se había echo un puño y lo llevaba contra su estomago, con todas mis fuerzas lo golpee en su único punto débil debido a su actual gastritis. Su cuerpo se doblo y Burns se poso detrás de el con el paño en la mano, en cuanto el buscador se enderezo, la mano de Burns fue hasta la nariz y boca del cuerpo de mi único amor.

Sentia los ojos de pánico del buscador y como al mismo tiempo mis ojos soltaban lagrimas de terror de solo pensar que Ian luchaba al igual de Mel. Su cuerpo cayo lacio a los pocos segundo y el cuerpo de Burns pudo sujertarlo sin problemas.

Despues de una agotadora búsqueda entre puertas y pasillos encontramos lo que nos serviría. El conducto de la maternidad donde enviaban los criotanques hasta un contenedor.

Burns me miro preocupado y después de unos segundos de dudas asenti.  
Después de esto podría pedirle perdón por los posibles dolores de su cuerpo, siempre y cuando volviera. Burns envio el cuerpo de Ian por aquel conducto, donde esperaba que Nate estuviera atento para recibirlo.

Caminamos lentamente por los pasillos y salimos del hospital despidiéndonos como si no hubiéramos hecho absolutamente nada malo…bueno, no del todo.

Subimos al auto y comprobamos que Nate tenia a Ian , aunque insistia en amarrarlo sabia que eso seria inútil, solo había que mantenerlo inconciente hasta que llegaramos donde Doc.

Fueron las 4 horas mas largas que habíamos tenido de regreso a casa. Doc, Jeb y Trudy eran los únicos que acostumbraban a hacer este proceso, por eso no podía esperar que los demás se ofrecieran a hacerlo. Solo rogaba que tanto Ian como Burning tree no salieran dañados, aunque me importaba diez mil veces mas mi esposo.

Jared nos estaba esperando en la entrada de la cueva con Doc y Jared. Los tres ayudaron a Burns y a Nate para llevarlo hasta el "hospital". Fueron minutos interminables y la verdad es que la ansiedad me estaba matando.

Mel , Sol, Trudy y Candy me estaban esperando cerca para llevarme lejos pero yo no me apartaría de el, ni por un segundo, tal como lo hizo el conmigo, mientras me buscaban un cuerpo.

-Wanda, que hago?- pregunto Doc mientras colocaba a Ian boca abajo

-Solo sacalo, lo mas pronto posible- respondi rápidamente- es un buscador, si despierta le sacara la información y tratara de huir o hara algo peor..

Trudy y Doc comenzaron el procedimiento cuando vi que la mano de Ian se movia  
Hice señas para que nadie se moviera. No me importo que fuera su cuerpo, no era el.

Tome el paño con cloroformo y sin tomar precauciones lo puse en su nariz, el buscador había estado fingiendo y en segundos comenzó a luchar otra vez, me dio un gran golpe en el vientre que casi me hace soltarlo pero entonces Jeb y Jared lo sujetaron firmemente hasta que volvió a caer en la inconciencia

-Doc, tienes que hacerlo ahora- dije jadeando ante el dolor que me provocaba el golpe en el vientre

Doc y Trudy se pusieron en marcha y en menos de una hora ya tenían al buscador fuera de Ian en un criotanque. Pero extrañamente Ian no despertaba. Despues de dos horas de estar al lado de el las chicas insitian en que tenia que descansar pero algo me decia que tenia que estar a su lado

-Wanda…que pasa si no despierta?- pregunto Sol

-Lo mato- respondi entre dientes

-MMM, muy humana- dijo una voz detrás de mi. Sabia que era Kyle y eso me hizo reir- aunque ya no te serviría de nada- lo mire con todo el odio que salía de mi sin siquiera con la intención de controlarlo.- hey, solo digo la verdad…se que el lucho por volver, pero no creo que lo haga ahora , no después de pensar que ya no te veria… ustedes dos son uno Wanda…el se dejaría llevar a la muerte si no te tiene cerca, cuantas horas estuvieron alejados?

Lo pensé por un minuto y en cierta forma tenia razón.. yo estaba desesperada por solo tenerlo lejos por unas cuantas horas…como debe haber sido para el no oírme, no verme, no saber que estoy a su lado… Ademas los buscadores tenían mas fuerza que yo como almas… y_ si Burning Tree había hecho lo mismo que yo hice con Mel hace un tiempo atrás?, si lo había logrado encerrar?_

-Doc!- grite con fuerza mientras me saca la chamarra que tenia puesta y hacia saltar a los presentes de la sala- necesito tu ayuda!

Kyle y Sol se pusieron de pie de un salto y me miraron extrañados

-Sol ve a buscar a Mel y dile que traiga una manta y botellas de agua.- Ella corrió obedeciendo sin siquiera averiguar para que eran

-Wanda que estas planeando?- la voz suspicaz de Jared me recordó lo mucho que el me conoce- que vas a hacer?

-Me vas a poner en su cuerpo- dije rápidamente sin fijarme en que todos habían quedado congelados en su lugar

-Que?- Kyle se enfureció tanto que Jared se tuvo que colocar en el medio de nosotros- que quieres hacer que?

-Piensalo Kyle, tu mismo lo dijiste.. – mi respuesta fue con tanta rapidez que esperaba que ellos lo entendieran- se perfectamente donde buscarlo, se donde esta , se que recuerdos evocar para que el vuelva, pero para eso necesito estar en su cabeza… porfavor Kyle, no puedo vivir sin el…no quiero vivir sin el- dije mientras mis lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas

Kyle miro el cuerpo de su hermano y asintió. –Esta bien!

-Pero que pasara con el bebe?-pregunto Jared

-Esperemos que esto no tome mas de una o dos horas, por eso necesito que Mel y Sol hidraten mi cuerpo y lo mantengan caliente hasta que recupere a Ian.

-Doc, te atreves a hacerlo?- pregunto Jared, el ya había decidido, me ayudaría al igual que Kyle. Trudy, como muy buena enfermera ya estaba preparando todo. Sonrei al ver el amor que sentía por ellos por todos ellos, pero nada de eso valdría si no tengo a Ian.

Me saque la blusa y quede con la camiseta sin mangas. Kyle coloco un catre al lado del cuerpo de Ian y yo me recosté en el

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Mel, espantada

-Amor, no hay tiempo, después te lo explico si?- resondio Jared que ayudaba a Doc a preparar todo

-Pero..

-Mel…- sentí que ella se acercaba a mi, tome su mano y la apreté con fuerza- cuida de mi bebe..por favor- mire a Doc y asentí. El cerro los ojos y coloco el paño en mi nariz.

_Ian voy por ti…y pobre de ti que ya no estes!_

*****************  
AAAAAAAH este capi me dejo con lagrimas en los ojos cuando termine de escribirlo!**

me encanta y espero a ustedes tambien les haya gustado  
*NENY W CULLEN*


	4. Somos uno

**IV SOMOS UNO**  
**Ian Pov**

Todo estaba negro, desde que vi a Wanda en la sala oscura del hospital y el buscador la había reconocido todo se volvió borroso, sentí como me iba en la oscuridad..como volaba en la nada

Aun no puedo creer sus ultimas palabras "lo siento amor", acaso me habría matado, acaso se dio cuenta que el maldito bicho me había controlado con solo un movimiento de la cabeza. Había leído casi todo, …excepto las cuevas, menos mal ella me había enseñado a que pensar cuando ocurriera algo asi

Pero ahora esta oscuridad me tenia asustado. Estaba muerto, acaso asi se sentía?  
Busque una atisbo de luz pero no veía nada. Entonces un pequeño sonido…un sollozo me hizo reaccionar. Un llanto en el fondo de mi cerebro, en una pequeña línea de luz que había al fondo

A medida que me acercaba a ese sonido la luz se hacia mas brillante y el llanto mas nítido. El buscador lloraba en mi cabeza? O realmente estaba muerto y era una ilusión?

-Porfavor!- la voz de mi angel sono en la oscuridad y me tense… _ella había muerto también?_- porfavor…no puedo hacer esto sola!

Me acerque mas al sonido y la luz ilumino por completo el lugar, una silueta frente a la luz viendo imágenes de Wanda y mia.

De cuando la conoci ,cuando Kyle intento matarla , de cuando la bese por primera vez, cuando la vi sonreir, cuando salvo a Jamie, cuando se dio a la muerte por Mel, ella en el criotanque, cuando brillaba en aquel aparato mientras le susurraba cuanto la amaba.

De pronto las imágenes cambiaron y pasaron a nuestra primera noche juntos, de las veces que lo hicimos en nuestra habitación, o las veces que nos gustaba hacerlo en la sala de juegos. La noche que me dijo que seriamos padres, la misma noche que hicimos el amor como nunca antes

El sollozo se hizo mas fuerte y la voz de mi mujer salió de un grito

-IIIAAANNNN O`SHEEAAAA!- vi como la silueta caia de rodillas frente a la luz y pude comprobar que era ella…Wanda, mi mujer, mi único amor, ella estaba en mi cabeza

-Nena?- se volteo de un golpe y sus ojitos brillaban de la tristeza- Wanda eres tu?  
Se levanto de un salto y camino hacia mi.

-No te atrevas a dejarme!, no te atrevas a dejarme!- gritaba a medida que se acercaba a mi, no había ninguna barrera entre nosotros.

La abrace como si la vida se me fuera en ello y sin entender como, la bese

-No te atrevas a dejarme…-decia entre besos y sollozos- no vuelvas a hacer eso

-Como…como es que estas aquí?- pregunte confundido- como es que te puedo besar aun si estas en mi cabeza?

Ella sonrio y me miro con esos ojitos hermosos

-No lo se…no tengo todas las respuestas- dijo entre risas, pero entonces se puso muy seria y me solto- puedes mover tus brazos

Movi mi brazo derecho y ella también. Estire mis dedos hacia su cara y ella imito mi gesto. Abri los ojos y vi su cuerpo frente a mi con sus ojitos cerrados y casi inerte. Toque sus labios y me di cuenta que su cuerpo estaba sin ella. Los cerre de golpe la mire en mi cabeza

-Que haces aquí? Por que no esperaste a que reaccionara?, por que entraste en mi?

-No lo hagas..-dijo dulcemente- espere lo suficiente como para entender que necesitarías ayuda. Entre en ti para que entendieras que no puedo vivir sin ti. No sin ti amor

-Estas en mi verdad?- ella asintió – entonces quien cuida al bebe- ella sonrio y me beso dulcemente

-Mel y sol están cuidando el cuerpo y al bebe ,pero debo regresar han sido demasiadas horas fuera del cuerpo, el bebe necesita alimentarse… - respiro profundo y volvió a sonreir- me alegra que volvieras.. no lo vuelvas a hacer ok?

Asentí y la volvi a abrazar

-Te amo Ian

-Somos uno solo Wanda, somos dos corazones en un solo cuerpo- dije mientras la miraba a los ojos- no importa donde estemos, siempre que estemos juntos todo estará bien…te amo

Ella abrió mis ojos y ambos nos sorprendimos al comprobar que teníamos el control del cuerpo al mismo tiempo, si yo movia un dedo ella también lo hacia o viceversa y eso nos causo mucha gracia.

-Doc?- oi mi voz y ella rio al comprobar que sonaba como hombre- estoy listo- agregue yo

Doc y Jared asintieron y volvi a sentir el cloroformo en mi nariz

-TE amo Ian

-Te amo Wanda (* N/A al final)

*****************************

Wanda Pov

Desperte por el sonido de mi estomago, tenia hambre, eso estaba claro, pero al mismo tiempo de los nervios que había significado estar tantas horas buscando en la cabeza de Ian

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con los suyos muy abiertos, frente a mi, acostado de lado mirándome penetrantemente, como si tratara de averiguar algo con solo observar mi rostro. Sonrei al darme cuenta que no habia sido un sueño, ni mucho menos una pesadilla. Yo había estado en su cabeza, habíamos comprobado que no podíamos vivir sin el otro, habíamos comprobado que podía traerlo de vuelta sin hacerle daño.

-Hola hermosa- dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a su boca.  
Aquel gesto me dio una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y temblé- estas bien?- su preocupación me agrado y sonreí suavemente…habían sido muchas horas fuera de este cuerpo y estaba cansado

-Si cariño, solo estoy agotada… creo que deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación- dije en susurros tratando de no despertar a quin nos estuviera acompañando

-Donde crees que estamos Wanda?- pregunto con su voz oscura llena de risa

Mire a mi alrededor y comprobé que estábamos acostados en nuestra cama, rodeados de nuestras cosas y lo mire extrañada

Llevas 5 horas durmiendo, yo desperté de inmediato, tu abriste tus ojos dijiste que me amabas y volviste a dormir. Desde hace un rato te traje aca, sabia que no te gustaría despertar en el hospital- dijo con una gran sonrisa y luego me acerco a su pecho

Respire su aroma y agradeci enormemente que el estuviera vivo, agradeci internamente a Kyle y Jared por su ayuda y por todos los humanos que estuvieron ahí para mi. Sabia que nunca estaría sola.

-En que estas pensando- pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí y luego cerre los ojos

-En lo tonto que fuiste- menti calmadamente. Lo oir reir y luego volvió su postura. Me encantaba tener mi oído cerca de su pecho, donde podía escuchar su respiración,su corazón acelerado. Comprendi que nunca mas podría vivir sin eso. – pero prométeme que no voy a pasar por ese trauma otra vez Ian. Que no lo vas a volver a hacer

El respiro hondo y su abrazo se hizo mas fuerte

-Lo prometo amor- aseguro el- hey…tengo que preguntarte algo

-Claro

-Me golpeaste?- pregunto con un falso tono ofendido

-Lo siento- mi risa no se hizo esperar

-No, no lo sientas…-su risa se junto con la mia- te das cuenta que te convertiste en una completa humana

-si, una humana que puede invadir a otros en sus cabezas y que aun asi puede volver a su cuerpo sin problema alguno para cuidar a su hija

-que?- su cuerpo se tenso rápidamente

-Que?-,pregunte asustada- que dije?

-Dijiste hija?

Me sente rápidamente y lo mire a los ojos. Le sonreí y asentí

-Sip…vamos a tener una niñita- dije mientras lo veía abrir la boca de sorpresa

-pero como lo sabes?

-no se como-dije tratando que me pudiera comprender –pero creo que puedo oírla

-de verdad?

-Si, es extraño, puedo decirle cuanto la quiero y al mismo tiempo siento que ella me responde

-Wuauuu

-Lo se, soy un completo fenómeno- dije entre risas- un alma con comportamiento humano que habla con seres aun no nacidos

-por eso te amo-respondio mientras reia conmigo. Se sento a mi lado y su mano entrelazada con la mia se apoyo en mi vientre que no se veía muy crecido.- y por eso te amo a ti también- dijo mirando nuestras mano… nuestra hija

-Sabes como la llamaras?

El negó pero ambos sabíamos que tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo para buscarle el nombre apropiado a aquella criaturita hermosa.  
Todo el tiempo que nadie nos quitaria... NADIE

_*********************************_

(*N/A Ok, les explico el por que de esta escena, cuando leia que Mel hablaba con Wanda, yo me imaginaba a las dos mujeres hablando en un cuerto completamente oscuro, donde estaban separadas por una pared de cristal pero que de vez en cuando la habitacion se iluminaba tenuemente por las imagenes que Mel recordaba y que se proyectaban en el crital. Asi se podian ver las caras.  
Asi mismo me imagine a Ian y Wanda, a escepcion que ahora no habia una pared divisoria, sino que las imagenes se veian por todos lados.  
No habia pared por que Wanda lo queria de vuelta ^^

Asi me lo imaginaba yo... un pokito loka pero era la mejor manera de entender que dos personas podemos llegar a ser uno si nos entendemos y complementamos por completo :) )

Aki no termina...me imagine como seria en un par de años mas...  
Besos

*NENY W CULEN


	5. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**5 años después**

-Dejalo en paz Jake!- el grito de mi hija me asusto y corri a la cocina donde estaban los niños con la "abuela" Trudy

Llegue corriendo y pude ver como mi pequeña salía llorando de la cocina con su carita llena de lagrimas. La tome en brazos y la bese rápidamente

-Que ocurre cariño?- pregunte mientras veía a Sol correr cerca mio seguida de Mel  
- El primo Jake otra vez le esta pegando a Edward!- decía mi hija llorando con dolor- yo no quería que lo hiciera y Jake me empujo

-Dios! es que este niño se parece demasiado a su padre!- gruño Sol entrando a castigar a su hijo

-Que lo digas!- rio Mel- Edward no se queda atras

Sol y Mel entraron a la cocina y se pudo oir como las madres correspondientes retaban a sus hijos con voz fuerte

-Edward Howe!

-Jacob O `Shea!

Despues de casi 1 hora de reprimiendas, las madres dejaron a sus niños conmigo para que durmieran tranquilamente en la sala de juegos. Era época de monzon y la sala ahora era nuestra habitación general.

Arrope a Bella y le bese la frente. Hice lo mismo con mi sobrino "legal" Jacob y luego con Edward ,el hijo de Mel, quien tenia un impresionante parecido con Jared.

Me sente frente a ellos mientras leia un libro y vigilaba que los demás pasaran sin hacer ruido. En ese rato pude observar a Jamie con Ellen irse al ricon mas oscuro de la cueva, probablemente irían a "conversar" como le decían a los niños para que no los interrumpieran. Me alegraba saber que ella habia llegado a iluminar su vida.

A veces Jamie se veia triste pero desde que estan juntos siempre esta contento, como cuando lo vimos jugar a la pelota las primeras semanas que habiamos radiante.

Despues vi a los hombres regresar de las construcciones que hacían mientras aprovechaban que las lluvias se detenían por unos momentos.

Agrandar las cuevas no era un trabajo muy limpio asi que Ian paso rápidamente a bañarse antes que Bella lo pudiera oir u oler y se despertara. Aun no lográbamos entender como es que Bella tenia esas características pero tampoco lográbamos entender muchas cosas asi que no nos preocupábamos mucho, mientras ella siguiera siendo nuestra hija todo estaría bien.

Aunque a veces su "don" como decia Jeb me causaba mas de algun bochornoso momento, ella era verdaderamente maravillosa. Bondadosa, tierna y abnegada. Dicen que se parece a mi, pero la verdad es que tiene un gran parecido con Ian.

Mis pensamientos me tenían muy entretenido asi que nunca sentí que alguien se había acercado por mi izquierda

-Wanderer?- una voz familiar y al mismo tiempo extraña se hizo presente

-Si…Sharon?- pregunte incrédula, ella no me había hablado desde que me pusieron un cuerpo nuevo, aunque tampoco era malvada como antes me fue una gran sorpresa que se dirigiera a mi

-Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Cl.. claro- aun no salia de mi sorpresa cuando se sento a mi lado y respiro profundo

- Wanda...Se que nunca he sido muy agradable contigo, nisiquiera ahora que han pasado los años y tienes una familia.- razono ella con la vista en el suelo- pero la verdad es que a ti es a la única a la que le pediría esto... y a Mel claro esta… creo que me haría bien.

-Claro que es lo que necesitas?

-Estoy embarazada- solto de golpe mirándome ansiosa- y Doc me ha propuesta matrimonio…como tu y las demás se han casado pensé que quizás ustedes podrían ayudarme a hacer esto como se debe

Sonrei al imaginarme a nuestro Doc y Shanon entregarse frente a todos en el sagrado concepto del matrimonio

-Esa sonrisa me dice algo bueno?- pregunto aun un poco incomoda. Le toma las manos y las estreche con fuerza

-Se que no eres mi prima directa- dije suavemente pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- pero me siento completamente honrada que lo pides

Despues de casi una hora de conversación y confesiones, la cueva se lleno de personas con tonos bajos debido a los niños poco a poco se fueron quedando en silencio algunos y otros hablaban en murmullos

-Ok, creo que es hora de irme…Los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento y supongo que querras estar con Ian- dijo ella con completa normalidad

-Tienes razón, pero esta noche somos niñeros- hice una mueca y ambas reimos- la ventaja es que en un par de meses tu también estaras en este rubro

-Sabes?... Edward me confeso un secreto en clases hace unos dias- dijo en un murmullo discreto- sabe que tu y Mel no son hermanas y que gracias a eso el se va a poder casar con Bella algún dia

Mire a las pequeñas criaturas y comporbe con mis propios ojos como dormían pegaditos, con sus caritas frente a frente y con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios

-Wuauu-

-Lo se- respondió ella- las cosas son extrañas no?

-Que no lo es aqui?- pregunte con una gran sonrisa

*******************

**13 años despues**

-Sabes que puedes retractarte aunque sea tu pimera expedición verdad?- pregunto Sharon con gran temor y rei al ver a la pequeña Nessie poner los ojos blancos

-Tranquila Tia Shanon- dije Jake poniendo su gran brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña pelirroja de manera increiblemente protectora...como Kyle con Sol- yo la cuidare

Ian y yo nos reimos bajito mientras Jared, Mel, Edward y Bella (novios al fin) salian de la cueva

Kyle saco pecho al ver que su hijo se había convertido en un buen hombre y Sol lo miraba con admiracion

-Te invitaron mama tu dijiste que no… yo quiero ir- agrego la joven que al mirarme, le guiñe un ojo y ella sonrio- además Jake me va a cuidar…lo sabes verdad?

-Lo se- pero entonces Sharon me miro, con sus ojos me advirtió de lo que me haría a mi y a Ian si algo le sucedia a su amada hija.

-Tranquila Shanon- dijo Ian abrazondome por detras- todo estará bien…estaremos fuera por 4 semanas, después ella volverá sana y salva

Nos despedimos de Doc y JEb, quienes quedarían a cargo de las cuevas mientras nosotros no estábamos. Cada dia eramos mas y por lo mismo teníamos que ir a buscar mas alimento.

Aaron, Brant y los demás ya se sentían viejos para las expediciones y la verdad es que tanto Edward como Jake estaban desesperados por ver que hacían sus padres en el exterior. Bella solo iba por que sus padres íbamos y no quería quedar sola en las cuevas y por que además tenia terror que a Edward le pasara algo

Despues de unas cuantas horas de viaje la música habia inundado el ambiente y todo se sentia "bien".  
Entonces una risa se colo en murmullo de la musica.  
Mire a Bella extrañada y ella volvio a reir, esta vez conciente que todos la mirabamos

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Ian mirandola por el espejo retrovisor y dandole una mirada asesina a Edward a su lado

-Bella? ocurre algo?- pregunte pegandole a Ian en el hombro

-No lo sabes?

-Saber que?- pregunto Edward mas extrañado aun- que ocurre Bella?

Ella se mordió el labio y luego volvió a mirarme a mi y su vista bajo a mi estomago

-Ella esta feliz de venir también. Solo dice incoherencias pero se rie de felicidad

-Que?- preguntamos todos al unisono

-La pequeña Alice- dijo acariciando mi vientre- dice que esta ansiosa por que comience la accion

Un silencio reino por un segundo y luego las risas surgieron

-Wau!Creo que tendremos que ir a comprar ropa de bebe- dijo Ian sin dejar de sonreir

Una nueva expedicion comenzaba…una nueva vida también… no importa cuanto viva yo, no importa cuanto viva esta familia…siempre que sea con ellos sere un alma increíblemente humana.

^***************************

_Ok, chicas termino esta pekeñisima historia pero que hice con mucho cariño...  
Besos a todas aquellas a quienes le gusto y espero seguir deleitandolas con mas.  
Por ahora me enfocare en las historias que tengo para darles un buen termino  
Pero pronto vendran mas de La Huesped y otras de Edward y Bella_

Las quieroooo muchisimoo

Besos Kokoro y Electrica, a quienes se les hizo este regalito

*NENY W. CULLEN

_**Sabes cuanto**_ _**ame tu regalo... y la ilusión que me hizo que mencionases a "mi parejita" feliz.**_ _**(Te la presto siempre que quieras)  
**__**Sip, con unas pocas líneas les dedicastes todo un homenaje a mis enamorados.**_  
_**Electrica.**_

_**Hay Neny... es hermoso este regalo^^Espero que pronto nos escribas otro fic como este... Millones de besos**_ _**hermosa!.  
Kokoro Black.**_


End file.
